mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczkowa Liga/Galeria
Filmy My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in hallway EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Miss Cheerilee scolding the Crusaders EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png Crusaders saddened by video comments EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo running off EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png EG1 Flash i Znaczkowa Liga patrzy na Sunset.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash's rainbow streak EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Fall Formal EG.png Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks 46.JPG Apple Bloom painting a poster EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png 187.JPG The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png 202.JPG Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png CMC eighties costumes EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on-stage silhouette EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Human Crusaders artwork EG2.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png EG3 uczniowie Canterlot w bibliotece.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Ogon w ruch Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts10.png Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts12.png|znaczkowa liga na karuzeli EG2 Wondercolts13.png|znaczkowa liga na karuzeli EG2 Wondercolts21.png EG2 Wondercolts24.png EG2 Wondercolts25.png Mogę zmienić się Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Summertime Shorts Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Uczniowie czekają na zrobienie zdjęć.png EG SS2 Znaczkowa Liga pozuje.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie znaczkowej ligi.png EG SS2 Znaczkowa Liga ciągle pozuje.png EG SS2 Apple Bloom dostaje zdjęciem w twarz.png EG SS2 Znaczkowa Liga ogląda zdjęcie.png EG SS2 Zawiedzione dziewczyny odchodzą.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Applejack rozmawia z Apple Bloom.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą-0.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom tańczy z siostrą.png EG SS3 Applejack i Apple Bloom tańczą-1.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Rainbow szturcha Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Rainbow bierze Scootaloo za ręke.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple tańczą-0.png EG SS3 Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash tańczy.png EG SS3 Taniec HIP-HOP.png EG SS3 Scootaloo tańczy.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Applejack ogladają konkurencje.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple gotowe wygrać.png EG SS3 Siostry Apple tańczą-1.png EG SS3 Taniec Sióst Apple.png EG SS3 Szczęśliwe siostry.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Applejack.png EG SS3 Rainbow zaczyna ponownie tańczyć.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash wypycha Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Scootaloo jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Rainbow Dash.png EG SS3 Applejack znowu zaczyna tańczyć.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom jest zdziowiona zachowaniem siostry.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Scootaloo są zdziwione.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Scootaloo patrzą się na siebie.png EG SS3 Applejack chcę wygrać.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom wpada na pomysł.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom mówi pomysł do Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Scootaloo są gotowe.png EG SS3 Scootaloo i Apple Bloom tańczy.png EG SS3 Szczęśliwe przyjaciółki.png EG SS3 Apple Bloom i Scootaloo kończą swój taniec.png EG SS3 Pinkie Pie wręcza puchar.png EG SS3 Dziewczyny trzymają puchar.png EG SS3 Twilight zadaje pytanie Pinkie.png EG SS3 Pinkie odpowiada.png EG SS3 przerażone dziewczyny.png Filmowy klub przygód EG_SS12_Znaczkowa_Liga_w_kinie.png EG_SS12_ZL_przybija_piatkę.png EG_SS12_Pinkie_szuka_Gummy'iego.png EG_SS12_Znaczkowa_Liga.png EG_SS12_Znaczkowa_Liga_szuka_Gummy'iego.png EG_SS12_Znaczkowa_Liga_przy_śmietnikach.png EG_SS12_Dziewczyny_znajdują_Gummy'iego_w_automacie.png EG_SS12_Scootaloo_próbuje_wyciągnąc_Gummy'iego.png EG_SS12_Dziewczyny_uratowały_Gummy'iego.png EG_SS12_Dziewczyny_oddają_Gummy'iego_Pinkie_Pie.png EG_SS12_Znaczkowa_Liga_biegnie_do_sali.png Better Together (seria 1) Muzealny szał EG BT2 Zafascynowani uczniowie.png EG BT2 Członkini fanklubu Maud.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Sunset_Shimmer_słyszy_myśli_uczniów.png Wybierz zakończenie (Seria 1) Rola dla Fluttershy Wybierz DJ Pon-3 EG COYA01c Cheerilee zaskoczona muzyką DJ Pon-3.png EG COYA01c Znaczkowa Liga z otwartymi z szoku ustami.png EG COYA01c Panna Cheerilee i uczniowie głośno biją brawa.png Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA04 Uczniowie na korytarzu ubrani w okulary.png Burza mózgów za kulisami EG COYA07 Sunset kieruje Znaczkową Ligę na scenę.png Premiera Wybierz Applejack EG COYA09 Gadająca jabłoń Witaj, kopalnio.png EG COYA09 Gadająca jabłoń kieruje się do Butowej wróżki chrzestnej.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 Kopalnia jest zamknięta!.png EG COYA09 Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot dopingują Fluttershy.png Niech żyje teatr! EG COYA10 Znaczkowa Liga rozczarowana po występie.png EG COYA10 Znaczkowa Liga nie jest podekscytowana po występie.png EG COYA10 Sweetie Belle Nawet zamontowaliśmy.png EG COYA10 Scootaloo że impreza to nie jest odpowiednia okazja.png EG COYA10 Znaczkowa Liga w myśli kontemplacyjnej.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie zespołów